


What It's Like To Be In Love

by potatobuttface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatobuttface/pseuds/potatobuttface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This just what I think it would be like in the everyday life of Larry Stylinson if they weren't in a band.<br/>All the love,<br/>Liam xx</p>
<p>P.s. I have also published this on Wattpad here is the link if you'd like it:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/51241359-what-it%27s-like-to-be-in-love</p>
    </blockquote>





	What It's Like To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This just what I think it would be like in the everyday life of Larry Stylinson if they weren't in a band.  
> All the love,  
> Liam xx
> 
> P.s. I have also published this on Wattpad here is the link if you'd like it:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/51241359-what-it%27s-like-to-be-in-love

“Look so pretty, love.” Louis says as he stops brushing Harry’s hair and begins to fishtail braid it, adding in daisies and lilacs between the strands. The pink glitter that lays on the plastic flowers showering down onto Harry’s eyelashes and hair, bits sticking to his skin, causing him to giggle.  
“Hey, Lou,” Louis hums in response as he gently rubs at Harry’s scalp before continuing to braid his hair. “Next time can you put my hair in a little bun and like, tie in flowers and put little clips with gems and stuff in too?” and of course Louis nods because Harry sounds so lovely and child-like and he can never say no to his boy.

Later that night after Harry’s hair is all done and Louis is trying to bake with him, Harry’s oldest cousins, Liam and Cyra, come over and instead of making cupcakes they end up having a flour-fight and Louis watches fondly and then joins in and then kisses his boy when they’re all covered in flour and Harry looks crazy with his hair a mess and flour stuck to his skin and cloths.

The next day is February 1st, Harry’s birthday, and Liam and Cyra are crying laughing as they pull out the box of soft, silky, lacy lingerie they bought and knew Harry would love and they watch his face flush pink and Louis' eyes crinkle as he laughs at his baby boy's embarrassment.  
Then it’s Louis’ turn to give gifts, he hands Haz a little bag that holds a stuffed lavender rabbit and gold necklace with an L for a pendant and a bracelet with music notes, microphones, flowers, cupcakes, and hearts as charms. Next the boys and Louis and Harry’s families pass out their gifts to Haz and he can’t get rid of the smile that finds its way onto his lips.

*

And then the year has passed and it’s Lou’s birthday. And on Lou's birthday Haz buys him a football that’s pink and have L&H across it in gold letters and he's also gotten him a jersey with Stylinson along the back.

He's baked him a big football based cake and thrown him a party with just the boys and the families and then after every one is gone they have a second party all for themselves.  
But at the time Anne and Jay watch fondly as their boys tickle and kiss each other, dotting frosting on each other’s faces and licking it off, making Liam and Zayn gag and mimic the truly disgustingly sweet couple and Niall just laughs because that's what Niall does.

And then for their own separate party they run a bubble bath at midnight and line the tub with vanilla scented candles and talk in the bath while they sip wine and give each other short, soft, passionate kisses.  
And all across the bathroom and bedroom floor and across the duvet are flower petals. All different kinds of flower petals.  
Lilies, daisies, roses, lilacs, forget-me-nots, and tulips.  
The curtains are drawn open and the moon light is shining through and they’re simply cuddle under the covers. Despite them being naked they're only cuddling, nothing sexual, only gentle caresses and soft kisses. They're giggling about the silly cartoon they'd seen on the telly and at Harry's hesitance to swear and at the way he's stuttering when whispering, "F-f-fuck you." After Lou repeatedly pokes his tummy, telling him how cute and soft it was.

They stay up till three talking about their tattoos and the ones they want to get next. Then ten minutes after the conversation dies down, Harry falls asleep with a gentle smile on his face, his back pressed to his love's chest whose nose is buried in his hair.  
Lou wakes up to Hazza making him his favourite breakfast foods, dancing around the kitchen, singing along to Mr. Brightside by The Killers, shaking his naked bum, and using the spatula as a mic. Then he’s tripping over his own two feet when he notices Louis' standing in the doorway smiling big, his lips stretched so tight over his teeth he thinks they might split. He breathe out a quiet, "Good morning, love." And peppers Harry's face with kisses. He starts at his forehead and then works his way down, kissing his baby's eyelids and then his cheeks and nose. He kisses the corner of his mouth before properly kissing him till he's breathless and then Haz is pulling away complaining about how the bacon is probably burning and Louis should make the tea and take him shopping to make up for the lost, burnt meat.  
Lou takes him out to his favourite stores and on the way they see a lingerie shop and pop in to buy a few new pairs of silk and lace panties in pastels pinks and purples to compliment Harry's pale skin. They'd go out for ice cream and then stop by Starbucks when Haz complains playfully that he hasn't had coffee since the morning before and is probably gonna pass out if he doesn't get it immediately. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and pays for his love's coffee and the cake pop he decides he wants last minute.  
Somehow, they find themselves shopping at the grocery store and Louis’ begging Harry to let him get junk food and Harry gives in when he pouts, begging that he buy him the Coco Pops.

Harry buys all his normal, healthy foods and Louis sneaks in a chocolate bar and Coca Cola. To which Harry glares playfully at him for as the cashier rings up their items and Lou gives him an innocent look and shrugs, pretending nothing is wrong.  
When they get home and everything’s put away, they drop down on their bed and put their music on shuffle and Katy Perry when come on they're dancing around, singing to each other, proper jamming out. They drop to the floor tired after 7 songs, just giggling and giving each other sluggish kisses because they're too tired to make their bodies work properly.  
So, they nap there, on the floor, pulling the duvet down from the bed and wrapping themselves up.  
They wake up later with growling stomachs and loud knocks coming from their flat door.  
They stand up slowly using each other as leverage and giggling as they stumble to stand upright.  
Upon opening the door they see the boys with a case of beer, two pizza boxes and a mountain of DVD's

Being the boys they are they all strip down to their shirts and boxers, throwing stray pepperoni at one another which Niall and Harry complain about being a waste, but they take part anyway.

Half way through a horror film Louis and Harry are busy snogging on the couch, casually frotting, not caring when they let out occasional moans.  
Liam and Zayn are groaning in annoyance at the two as they try focusing on the film.  
Ni is passed out on the floor, snoring lightly, clutching a pillow to his chest out of loneliness.

It's one in the morning and the boys are just leaving. Exhausted, Louis and Harry fall asleep on the couch, half hard in their pants. Louis splayed out across Harry's chest, whose lanky limbs are somewhat hanging off the ends.  
Despite the cold of the flat, they find that their body heat is enough to keep them both satisfied.

Guess this is what it's like to be in love.

The End


End file.
